The Little Mer-Usagi (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Usagi Tsukino.jpg|Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) as Ariel Mamoru Chiba.jpg|Mamoru Chiba (Sailor Moon) as Eric Patch in 101 Dalmatians.jpg|Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Flounder Cooler in Pound Puppies.jpg|Cooler (Pound Puppies) as Sebastian Coco-89.png|Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) as Scuttle Ultraman PS2.jpg|Shin Hayata/Ultraman (Ultraman) as King Triton Magica DeSpell.jpg|Magica DeSpell (DuckTales) as Ursula Brain Gremlin.jpg|Brain Gremlin (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) and King Kong TOHO.jpg|King Kong (King Kong vs Godzilla) as Flotsam and Jetsam Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) as Harold the Seahorse Detective-lucky-piquel-bonkers-75.1.jpg|Lucky Piquel (Disney's Bonkers) as Grimsby Miss Keane.jpg|Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls Z) as Carlotta Darkwing-duck-darkwing-duck-8.56.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Chef Louis Raffles.jpg|Raffles (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Max Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) as Ursula as Vanessa Jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as The Priest Barugon.jpg|Barugon (Gamera vs Barugon) as Glut the Shark Natsunomeryu.jpg|Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) as The Storm Thomas O'Malley's Movie Spoof of "The Little Mermaid" Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) as Ariel Mamoru Chiba (Sailor Moon) as Eric Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Flounder Cooler (Pound Puppies) as Sebastian Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) as Scuttle Shin Hayata/Ultraman (Ultraman) as King Triton Magica DeSpell (DuckTales) as Ursula Brain Gremlin (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) and King Kong (King Kong vs Godzilla) as Flotsam and Jetsam Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) as Harold the Seahorse Lucky Piquel (Disney's Bonkers) as Grimsby Miss Kean (The Powerpuff Girls Z) as Carlotta Darkwing Duck as Chef Louis Raffles (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Max Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) as Ursula as Vanessa Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as The Priest ZAT (Ultraman Taro), Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) and Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Barugon (Gamera vs Barugon) as Glut the Shark MAT (Return of Ultraman), UG (Ultraseven) and UGM (Ultraman 80) as Jig Dancing Sailors Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !), TAC (Ultraman Ace), Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), MAC (Ultraman Leo), E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial), Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse), Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron), Minilla (Son of Godzilla), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Brain (Inspector Gadget), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Philoctetes (Hercules) and Stampede (Jumanji) as Sailors during Storm Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) as The Storm Birds (Rio), Animals in Parade (Teletubbies), Samurai Pizza Cats Characters, Beauty and the Beast Characters, Flowers (Fantasia) and The Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters as Under the Sea Monster House as Ursula's Grotto Nani (Lilo and Stitch), Sandy Olsson (Grease) and Officer Jenny (Pokemon) as Washerwoman Thomas the Tank Engine as The Ride Arthur Characters, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters, Colors (Blue's Clues), Slugs (Flushed Away) and Fraggle Rock Characters as Kiss the Girl My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters, The Brave Little Toaster Characters, Street Sharks Characters, Hunter Dogs (Bambi), Seagulls (Finding Nemo), Monkeys (The Jungle Book) and Wild Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) as Scuttle's Ran The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) as Giant Ursula